


The Avengers; Earth's Mightiest Bullies

by Idontcare1835



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Protective Tony Stark, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Peter is living Tony at the tower. When Tony leaves Peter in the care of the Avengers while he leaves on business, things take a turn for the worse.
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841389
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

\--Peter P.O.V.--

I can't take this anymore, the constant hatred, the unspoken rejection. Every day, every hour, every second. No matter where I was, whether it was school or the place supposed to be home and everything in between. Whether it be Flash and his friends or the Earth's so-called mightiest heroes, who in the end is anything but.

I miss the simple times, the happier times. Back when Tony was here at the tower. But he and Pepper were away for a couple of months on business. In their absence, the Avengers had been torturing me, though it was more mental than physical.

The ring of the bell interrupts me, and I sigh as I slowly get up. It was the end of the day, which meant I had to go 'home.' I sigh as I walk out of the classroom. "Yo, Penis! You're so pathetic! Your parents died just to get away from you! Why don't you do the world a favour and go kill yourself already." Flash yelled after me. I sigh once again but ignore Flash. But before I even get two steps away, my spidey senses go off as Flash grabs my shoulder and slams me into the wall. Some bystanders stop to watch, others just glancing over as they pass, though none bothered to help. "Don't ignore me, Penis!" Flash screams, his face inches from my own, I can't help but flinch at the loudness of his voice. Flash narrows his eyes at me before ramming his fist into my stomach. I gasp as the wind is knocked out of me. Flash snarls and pushes me back into the wall, jarring my shoulder. Flash glares at me before leaving, and I breathe a sigh in relief before continuing my way home.

As I was walking home, the Avengers had declared that I didn't deserve to be driven, I passed by a bakery causing my stomach to growl, but I force myself to keep walking I would be punished if I ate anything without permission. Because of this stupid rate, I haven't eaten anything in a week, which was bad for normal people! By now, I was just skin and bone, all my ribs sticking out. I didn't heal quickly anymore as I just didn't have the energy anymore. Which ironically enough, I hadn't been able to sleep, every time I close my eyes, nightmares plague my vision.

"Good afternoon Peter!" Friday greeted me, and I smile slightly. Because Tony doesn't know about the bullying from the so-called heroes, Friday still treated me the same, in most cases helping me.

"Afternoon Fri," I call back as I let my head fall to my chest.

"Boss wanted to tell you that he should be getting back tomorrow," Friday informed me. I mutter a quick thank you as the elevator doors slide open to reveal the common room. I take a deep breath before forcing myself to take a step forward, and another until I was moving. Steve, who was sitting on the couch, put down the book he was reading and turned to face me.

"Save any old lady, wimp?" Steve mocked, I frown ever so slightly but force myself to keep walking, and as I walk, I push the tears down, crying will just give them something for them to tease me about, another reason to call me weak.

"Hey, look, it's pathetic, Peter Parker!" Clint yelled from the kitchen. I ignore them and keep walking. But it hurts, each word is like a needle to my heart. But the thing is it's not the words that hurt the most, nor the fact that my literal heroes, the same people that I worshipped as a kid, are saying these awful things. No, the worst thing was that what they were saying was true.

If it weren't for me, Ben would still be alive, May wouldn't have been shot dead in her kitchen. It was my fault, and they were all gone because of me. The Avengers were right, hell even Flash was right, I was just a pathetic loser. I sigh as I get up and walk over to the bathroom, tears dripping down my face. Goddamit, why did I have to be so pathetic, so useless? If I hadn't been born then they would still be alive, I killed them, I killed the only family I had left. Ned had gotten so sick of me that he moved, and MJ left for an internship at a big name company. But I'm glad, anyone who gets close to me dies.

_Just die already! No one cares!_

I slowly get up and make my way to the cupboard. It was right; no one did care, Mr Stark would probably be happy to see me gone. I'm just a charity case, a nobody. The cupboard was dark and piled high with a bunch of my junk. After a few minutes, my eyes land on the piece of rope. Slowly, I bend down and grab it before walking over to the centre of the room.

I quickly tie the rope and grip the rope as I stand on a chair in the middle of my room. I hesitate, I couldn't bring myself to do it, I couldn't bring myself to let go of the hope that maybe just maybe they realize that they have been tearing me apart from the inside with their words. After a minute or two, I take a deep breath and place the rope around my neck. I take a step forward and let myself fall from the chair.

"PETER!!!" A very familiar voice screamed before I let the darkness consume me completely.

\--Tony P.O.V.--

I was heading home on my plane from my business trip. I couldn't wait to see Peter again, the kid was like my son, though I will never admit it out loud.

"Boss, it seems Mr Parker is in distress," Friday announced. I tense slightly at the mention of Peter before glancing over at Pepper. She nods, allowing me to leave. I peck her lips slightly before calling one of my suits. I jump out of the plane and start flying over to the tower.

"Alert the Avengers," I order, panicking slightly internally.

"I don't believe that will help, they seem to be the cause of the distress," Friday informs me. I narrow my eyes.

"Send them somewhere else then, make sure the Avengers aren't in the tower and increase the thrust on my boosters," I say. It takes an extra minute to get to the tower. The second I land, I start running towards where Friday was telling me to go, even though the suit was still on.

"The Avengers have left the building," Friday informed me, and I nodded in response.

"PETER!!!" I scream as I enter his room. Freeing as I stare at the scene in front of me. There was Peter, hanging from a rope, his eyes half-closed. Suddenly I was glad that I hadn't bothered to get out of the suit. Lifting a hand, I blast the top of the rope. I quickly step out of the suit and rush over to Peter. "Friday, get the med bay ready." My voice cracks slightly, as I grab Peter and rush out the room, my suit robotically following behind. The journey down to the med bay seemed to take forever, my nerves jumping all around the place.

As finally, we reached the med bay, I sprinted harder, and I couldn't help the sigh of relief as I skidded into the bed may, "Help," I gasp out, and almost immediately the small handful of people in the room rush up to me, someone grabs Peter from me. Another ushers me out of the room; I collapse outside — Tears cascade down my cheeks as I stare unfocused at the door.

 _Oh god no, he can't die, he just can't!!_ Footsteps interrupt my train of thought.

"Tony, is he okay?" That was Pepper's voice.

"He, he tried to-" My voice cracks as I speak, and I erupt into sobs. Pepper gasps and suddenly soft hands are wrapped around me.

"Why would he do such a thing?" I look up at Happy's voice to see him leaning on a wall close by, and Pepper was kneeling beside me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders. I lean into her embrace.

"If you look towards your left, you will see," Friday's voice cut through the silence we had lapsed into. I look where Friday said to, only to see a hologram. I turn to face, said hologram as a video started up.

\--3rd P.O.V.--

_Peter was sitting on the couch, a textbook on his lap, and a bag of chips in his hand. Peter slowly eats a chip as he reads, occasionally writing down notes. The date in the corner of the screen showed that it was a day after Tony had left for his meeting. As Peter went to take another chip, the elevator dinged up. Peter paused and sent a small wave at the group of heroes that had now entered the room before he turned back to the textbook._

_"What are you doing?" Clint asked as he came up to stand behind the couch._

_"Studying, I have a test tomorrow," Peter replied, stress slightly filling his voice. After a couple of seconds, Peter took another chip out of the packet, but before he could eat the chip, Clint grabbed the packet and the chip, with unnecessary force. Peter gives Clint a weird look. "Can I have that back?"_

_"Now why would a wimp like you need it, wouldn't wanna get fat now would we?" Clint replied, his words causing Peter to frown ever so slightly. Sam comes up beside Clint and eyes Peter up and down._

_"Well, fatter," He comments, and Peter subconsciously wraps his arms around his waist, looking slightly uncomfortable._

_"Leave him alone, Peter, why don't you go study in your bedroom? I'll call you for dinner." Steve ordered Peter nodded before scurrying to his room. The video stops on the outside of Peter's bedroom and the time in the corner starts to speed up, once the time had reached 6:30 the screen split in two, one showing just outside of Peter's bedroom and the other the kitchen. While the one that showed Peter's bedroom stayed the same, no movement. The one that showed the kitchen had movement, though; it showed all the Avengers getting ready for the dinner._

_"Where's Peter?" Scott asked as Steve placed the pot of pasta on the table._

_"Studying, I'll bring him some food afterwards," Steve said. But as the recording sped up, it showed that no one did get Peter; instead, Steve throws out the leftovers._

This video was replaced with another, each getting worse. By the end of the first week, Peter was just skin and bones, dark bags around his eyes, and he looked defeated. The videos showed both the mental and physical abuse. After two hours, the videos stopped, and Friday informed them that they were just the worst ones, and there were still plenty of more videos. About half an hour in a nurse had reported them that Peter had been stabilized, and Pepper had gone to watch Peter, not being able to watch the videos anymore.

"Friday, ban anyone who was in on it, I don't want them ever in the tower," Tony orders, his voice filled with rage.

"I'll make sure the security knows," Happy mutters, needing to do something to help Peter out.

"To confirm, you would like me to ban, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, James Barnes, Wanda Maximoff and Vision?" Friday asks.

"What about the others?"

"Thor, as well as his brother Loki, had shown respect and no hatred towards Peter when they had visited, Dr Strange didn't come to the tower, but Peter would go and visit him occasionally, and James Rhodes tried to stop them but was called away on a mission," Friday informed Tony.

"Then yes, I want them banned, tell Happy who to look out for," Tony all but snapped. He pushed himself up and walked to Peter's room, which was only about a step away. Before he entered, though, Tony took a deep breath before opening the door. Pepper glanced up at the creek of the door, she gave Tony a sad smile before getting up and leaving, but not before ordering Friday to get her if there is any change in Peter's condition. Tears once again sprang in Tony's eyes as he gazed at Peter's still formed. Tony quietly moved to sit down next to Peter's bed.

"Hey kiddo, I'm so sorry for all this, I shouldn't have left you like that. I swear if-when you wake up, I'll never leave you alone again, just please wake up Underoos," Tony begged, tears streaming down his face as he clutched Peter's hand.

\--Slight time skip--

Tony sat there, in silence, clutching Peter's hand like a lifeline, tears still streaming down his face. "M-mister Stark?" Tony jumped at the croaky voice, his eyes filling with relief as he stared at Peter, who was finally awake.

"Peter, oh thank god you're awake," Tony muttered, and without really knowing what he was doing, Tony brought Peter up in a hug. Almost immediately, Peter broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into Tony's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry; I'm just a useless wimp. I'm so sorry I couldn't manage to kill myself." Peter sobbed into Tony's shoulder, breaking the man's heart. "They're right, I am just a useless nobody that can't do anything right,"

"Hey, hey. Nothing they said was true; you are not useless or a wimp. Because of you I stopped drinking, because of you I'm actually marrying the girl of my dreams, and if you did Pete, god I was so scared, I don't know what I would do without you, Pete. And I'm sorry for leaving you with then; I swear you never have to see them again." Tony muttered, as he softly rubbed circles into Peter's back.

"Thank you... I love you, Dad," Peter muttered softly, making Tony freeze. Tony glanced down at the boy, only to see him with his eyes closed, snoring softly.

"I love you too son,"


	2. Chapter 2

\--3rd P.O.V.--

It had been a week since that terrible incident. Peter was still not allowed to leave the med-bay. Tony, who had pretty much refused to leave Peter's side. He had called back the only remaining Avengers permitted in the tower; James Rhodes and Thor, who brought Loki with him. He also called Dr Strange over, all of them coming straight over.

Currently, Ned and MJ, who had also been called to the tower, were sitting around Peter's bed. Ned was chatting happily about a new Lego set he got, and how Peter had to help him set it up. MJ was pretending to be reading, but every now and then, you could a smile on her face as she glanced up at her friends. Tony, who was also there, was getting some well-deserved rest on the next bed over. Though he only agreed to this if MJ and Ned promised to wake him if anything bad happened.

You see, whilst Peter had recovered physically from his near-death experience, he still had a long way to go before he was fully recovered. The boy hadn't spoken since that first day, he barely ate, and he almost always woke up screaming. Not to mention that he flinches at loud noises or if someone tries to touch him. Because of this, the few remaining heroes had all agreed to stay at the tower, and every day for at least an hour, they would hang out with the young spider. Even Pepper would make time in her busy schedule for Peter.

"Boss, a group of people who have been banned are in the proximity of the tower." Friday's voice woke Tony up with a start.

"Which ones?" Tony asked, his mind mentally going over the long list of people who he has banned.

"The Avenger's sir," Friday's words caused a pit to form in everyone's stomach.

"Get the others!" Tony ordered, hopping out of bed.

"Peter?!" Ned whispered, his eyes filled with worry as he stared at his best friend.

The boy in question had his widened eyes downcast, fear coursing through his blood like a wildfire. His fingers clutched desperately at the sheets. Every breath was getting shorter than the last as his whole body shakes.

Tony, after seeing the state his son is in, jumps from the bed and goes over to Peter. "Peter, I need you to focus on my breathing, okay?" Tony instructed Peter nodded his head in response.

Slowly, Tony managed to talk Peter out of the panic attack. Peter's breaths evened out a little as he stared up at his father. Well, father figure, but who cares. A cough sounds somewhere, and the father and son duo both look up, one with fear and the other tears in their eyes. 

Standing a bit away was Pepper, Thor, Loki, Strange, and Rhodey, who had all arrived after hearing Friday's announcement. Ned and MJ were still sitting in the same chairs. Tony hugged Peter tightly before going over to the other heroes. Instantly after Tony left, MJ and Ned both hugged the shaking boy tightly as Pepper came over to him. 

"Don't worry, mini Stark; we will get those cowards to leave!" Thor boomed, and Peter gave him a soft smile. The others all gave him reassuring words before they make their way to the elevator. The two friends shuffled on the bed around the third, shaking friend, making room for Pepper, who instantly sat down and wrapped her arms around Peter until it was just a hug-fest.

Meanwhile, the heroes in the elevator all had scowls on their faces. They were silent, all fuming with anger as they glared at the door. It didn't take long before the elevator doors slide open, revealing the lobby. Together they walk towards the door; all the people around the hall scurried out of their way in fear. The group all stopped in a bit away, trying to rein in their anger.

"How did you get them out of the Tower for a couple of weeks?" Rohdey asked curiously as they stared at the Avengers. 

"I sent them on a recon mission, first thing I could think of," Tony replied, flashing a slight smile before they walked over to the scene in front of them. 

The coward heroes, a.k.a the Avengers (Tony, Rhodey, and Thor all resigned after what they did, not that they know that) were all standing off to the side, a bunch of security personnel surrounding them. All of the Avengers looked confused as to what the hell was going on; even the security guards looked confused. Well, all of them but Happy who looked anything but. 

"Tony!" Steve shouted in relief, and they all looked over at the advancing heroes. Tony didn't smile back at him. Instead, he walked straight over to Happy. 

"What's going on?" Tony asked his friend, glancing slightly over at the Avengers.

"They," Happy nods over at the Avengers as he speaks, "tried to enter the building, the security went off and Friday alerted you," He informed. Tony sighs, glancing back over towards the Avengers before nodding slightly. 

"Thanks, Happy, we'll take it from here," Tony murmured, and Happy nodded, motioning to the other security guards to follow him. 

"Hey, how's Pete?" Happy whispered as the guards walked over.

"He's holding up as well as can be expected," Tony replied, Happy, nodded slightly before walking off.

"Tony, what's going on?" Clint asks, glancing around curiously.

"It's quite simple, you, all of you, are forever banned from this tower," Tony announced, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. They all had looks of betrayal as their eyes flickered from Tony to the other heroes.

"I think Stark made it very clear, you are no longer allowed in this tower," Loki hissed, his magic dancing dangerously from his fingertips. Out of everyone, besides Tony, he had bonded with Peter the most. After all, Peter was the only one who didn't care about his past and didn't treat him any different. 

"What, we're not allowed in, but you are?" Clint snarled, glaring at the God of Mischief in disdain. 

"Loki wasn't the one who bullied my son," Tony hissed, the short leash on his anger already loosening. 

"Who?" They all questioned, confusion filling their gazes. 

"Peter," Tony hissed, anger rolling off of him in waves now. _How dare they not remember that!!_

"Oh it," Natasha commented, the others chuckle slightly. 

"You must be so disappointed," Clint cried, laughing slightly. 

"I'll bet you'll be glad when it leaves," Steve added, and by now, Tony was visibly shaking with anger; I mean, so were the others, but Tony was the angriest. 

"GET OUT, AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR HERE, ME OR MY SON I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Tony snarled his fist clenched before he spun on his heels and left. The Avengers seemed shocked as Tony disappeared into the elevator. 

"What's up with him?"

"You don't even get it, do you? You pathetic fools, Tony loves Peter, he's his son for god's sake, and thanks to you the brilliant, kind kid tried to kill himself!!" Rhody hissed, and with that, they turned around and left because if they stayed the for one more second, they would have killed them. Outside lighting crackled, and thunder boomed. 

The people littering the lobby all had different looks of shock on their faces as they stared open-mouthed at the Avengers. They all knew Peter, the kind kid that always smiled to them when he passed. They were all shocked that anyone could even be mean to Peter, let alone the _Avengers._ Though after they all got over their shock, disgust replaced it, and they all turned away, shaking their heads. 

The Avengers, though, they all stayed still, frozen in shock. All of them feel guilty; along the way, they had all just forgotten that Peter was Tony's son. 

"Avengers, please leave the premises before I call the police," Friday's voice announced, startling the Avengers. They all glanced at each other before turning around and leaving. 

\---

"Are they gone?" Pepper asked, from her point on the med-bay bed, surrounded by sleeping children. Tony nods, smiling down at his sleeping son. 

"They won't be hurting him ever again," Tony promised. 


End file.
